The Last Stand on Air Temple Island
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: While everyone escaped Air Temple Island, there was a small group of White Lotus members who stayed behind to hold back the Equalists. They were outnumbered and the enemy was determined to defeat them, but they never gave up. Here is this final stand!


**Chapter One. We all say the most recent episode hopefully and we all say how the White Lotus sentries stayed behind to hold back the Equalists. When I saw this I was honestly so happy to see these guys get some sort of heroic role and not just get defeated easily like nothing. It was awesome.**

Ice cold wind nipped at my exposed skin as my breathing was heavy and my muscles were tense, I could still hear the low echoing of bombs going off in the distance. My heart rate was now slowly decreasing and the cold was taking my body once again, the heat of the battle gone and now a sense of hope burning within my soul remained. Maybe we could win this battle... Just maybe.

"Lee, we got the captured Equalists locked up in the basement like; Chief Beifong ordered" A voice called out from behind me as I didn't bother to turn around and face him. I knew very well who the voice belonged to and just simply hearing his voice brought me comfort at this uncomfortable time. It was my fellow White Lotus comrade a young Firebender who went by the name of, Ember.

A Firebender named Ember... His parents probably thought they were very clever with that name.

"Good. How are the others doing?" I asked curiously my eyes never leaving the temple's court yard in the distance which was where the Avatar and the others were.

"They're good, I guess. This whole situation is a lot to take in, you know" Ember explained the black haired man joining me by my side his ember colored eyes nervously scanning my emotionless facial expression. "We got lucky, back there."

He was right. It was a mixture of advanced banding skills and luck that we held off the first two waves of Equalists the way we did.

I feared that bending wouldn't be enough to stop the next few waves and no man can simply run on luck for his whole life.

"Yeah" That was all I could muster up to say. My best friend and comrade was looking for some sort of inspiring words and all I could say was, yeah! I might of not been given command of the small team left on this island, but the four others for some reason looked to me for guidance.

"The others want to know, what's next."

I was never really the leader type and yet here are four perfectly trained benders looking at me for guidance. Their eyes plastered to me in battle hoping for some sort of heroic sacrifice, or sort of moral lifting speech.

"Heads up, the others are coming" Ember muttered lowly to me as he nudged me with his elbow causing me to jolt upwards slightly.

I turned around to come face to face with three nervous looking men in White Lotus uniforms. Their eyes all telling me that they had mic emotions about the upcoming battle and the idea of being capture a constant fear within their dreams.

The tallest of the three was a Waterbender from the Northern tribe, or maybe it was the South... I'm not exactly sure but we called him Ice, due to his element that he blended and due to the fact that his eyes were ice blue.

The one next to him was the youngest of all of us he was a small Earthbender, more skin and bones then muscle but that bother me; the kid was an amazing Earthbender. He told us his real name awhile back but we got so use to calling him, Pebble. He always begged us to call him something more manly like Stone, or Boulder; but I felt that Pebble suited him much better.

The last man was about my age and had a well groomed mustache that he would always brag about. He was a Firebender just like Ember and we all knew him by his real name as he refused to be called by a nickname. Pon was his real name... I always felt the nickname Stache suited him, but he didn't like it.

The guy loves that mustache, let's hope he never burns it off with his Firebending.

"So, now what?" Pon asked annoyingly as he stood there with his hands on his hips.

Kind of a girly way to stand for a guy with a mustache.

"Lets go meet back up with the others. If the Equalists spring another attack we should be with the Avatar" I explained as I startred to walk towards the court yard, the others following me like lost puppies.

"Those chi-blocker guys... T-they're cr-crazy fast" Pebble chirped out as I grinned at how shaky his voice was. He hated to admit it but when he was nervous, or scared he'd stutter.

"They're also stupid" Ember snarled back jokingly.

I gave Ember a curious look. "How is that?'

"Those masked idiots think they can best the Avatar's bodyguards. Please, even Pebble was able to hold his own during the fight!"

I wish Ember was right. We all new that he was trying to put Pebble's nervous spirit to rest, surprisingly it actually worked. I caught a small glance of Pebble flexing his arms slightly grinning as he did this.

Finally, we reached the others. To my surprise there were three Sky Bison's waiting in the court yard and the Avatar's pet Polar Bear Dog.

"Maybe we're retreating before the Equalists return" Ember whispered to me lowly as a sense of hope rung within his voice.

I didn't believe that for one moment. The air ships would spot the Sky Bison's leaving and would chase them down right away. Tenzin's Sky Bison had his family all on board, the middle flying creature had a handful of Air Acolytes on it, and the third one had a collection of bags probably filled with temple belongings and about three acolytes on it.

"It'd be to risky to have the Avatar escape on such a obvious thing like a Sky Bison" I muttered back to Ember who just simply nodded, realizing I was correct. Suddenly, Tenzin appeared from behind us the Airbender's eyes filed with worry... Worry for his family, for the Avatar, and for Republic City.

"Lee, I'm glad to see you. We must talk."

I nodded stepping aside with the Airbending Master I awaited for his orders.

"My family is escaping and I will be accompanying them with Chief Beifong, the Air Acolytes will also be escaping, and as you can see we have a third Sky Bison geared up with the temple's most prized belongings. Lee, you are the most trusting of the White Lotus here and I want you to take the third Sky Bison to this set of coordinates" The bald headed Airbender explained as he placed a piece of paper within my hand his eyes starring deeply into mine.

"If I leave, what will happen to the others?" I asked curiously.

"Korra will be making a much less obvious escape on Naga along with her friends. Your men can escape along with her, as protection for her when she's in hiding" Tenzin explained clearing his throat loudly as he finished speaking.

We both knew the White Lotus Sentries that stayed behind would be acting as bate and hold back the incoming waves of Equalists as the Avatar could escape. The Sky Bison only had room for one of us to ride and whoever did get that chance to escapoe the island would keep their bending... I didn't deserve to be that one.

"Sir, could I send one of me other men?' I asked. "I'm... Um... Afraid of heights."

He knew I was lying.

"Lee, I trust your judgement do what you think is right."

Tenzin and I shake hands for the last time. I watch him walk over to the others to talk about the escape plan and I make my way over to, Ice and Pebble.

"Pebble, I have a special mission for you" I explained to him as the young Earthbender turned to me nervously.

The sight of the incoming air ships made him fearful and he couldn't even speak.

"I want you to get on that third Sky Bison and fly to the destination on this paper. Never look back and keep your head down" I explained as I forcefully placed the paper within his tiny tan hands. The young Earthbender overjoyed at the idea that he might be able to escape with his bending and his life, but then the thought of leaving us behind kicks in.

He doesn't speak not because he doesn't want to, but I won't let him.

Raising a pillar from the ground I lift him up into the air and onto the third Sky Bison. Pebbles grabs onto the harness and looks back at me nervously. Everyone is getting ready to leave and he can't bare to leave his friends.

"Lee... I heard your conversation... W-why did y-you p-pi-pick me?' Pebbles whimpers lowly as tears begin to stream down his red cheeks.

"I picked you because you're a good kid and you deserve better then what this war can give you. Once, you land I want you to tell them every detail about today and then go home. Find a women and live peacefully... Forget about this war... Forget about us!" I roar loudly as the other Sky Bison take off and Pebble's Sky Bison does the same. The young Earthbender not getting a chance to say good-bye.

Moments after the Sky Bison's take off a harpoon rips through the air and digs into the center of the court yard. Giving us no time to react Equalists begin to descend from the air ship and down the metallic rope. The next wave is heading toward us.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" I cry out as the Equalists begin to land all around us. The Avatar shouts something to her friends as they all mount her Polar Bear Dog, but I can't hear here. Within seconds the Avatar is on the run the Equalists to slow to catch up with her.

Now, we make our stand!

"For the Avatar, men!" I cry out loudly as I kicked the ground and sent a boulder flying into the air. The boulder smashed into a incoming chi blocker with great force. The man grunting in pain as he smashed into the ground with great force.

Probably, a few broken ribs... Sucks to be him.

"Left flank!" Ice cries out as he unleashed a jet of water from his waterskin on his belt at two chi blockers. He quickly turns the water into ice, the chi blockers being frozen in a blanket of ice.

That ice trick always shocks me.

"Another wave is coming!" Ember cried out as both him and Pon unleash a wave of fire at six incoming chi blockers, their bolas that they had thrown at them burning burnt to a crisp.

"I got them!" I roared loudly as the harpoon that the chi blockers were sliding down was only a few feet from me and wasting no time I slammed my palms on the ground near the harpoon. The ground began to shake around the harpoon and as I lifted my hands up the Earth around it shot upwards. The harpoon flying through the air sending the twenty chi blockers who were on it, falling into the ocean in the distance.

"There's more!" Ice cried out as he used some near by snow to knock over an incoming chi blocker down the court yard's steps.

Two more harpoon from a near by air ship had hit and chi blockers were already sliding down it. I quickly vigorously punched the air sending shards of rock at the incoming chi blockers, but I was unable to get all of them. Suddenly, a chi blocker flipped over my head and I cried out as his palm slammed into me left arm. I stumbled back as my left arm had just been blocked.

This isn't good.

I stomp on the ground forcefully and a pillar shoots up from the ground sending the chi blocker who had just got me flying through the air.

"We're being overwhelmed! Lee, permission to pull back?" Ice cried out as he encircled himself in a constant flow of water trying to avoid any type of physical contact with the chi blockers.

He was addressing me like I was some sort of military leader... Maybe, it was because right now we weer truly warriors.

"There's no where to fall back, Lee!" Pon cried out as a chi blocker dropped behind him hitting him all across his left leg and leg arm, but Pon quickly threw his right arm back. Fire engulfing the chi blocker in seconds.

"We make our stand here!" I echo loudly as I unleashed a wave of Earth at a team of incoming chi blockers. The masked enemies flying backwards at their feet wee ripped out from under them by the sudden wave.

I can't believe we're hold out this long!

"We fight with honor!" Ice cried out as he swallowed four chi blockers up in ice with the last of his water and with his feet were entangled by a stray bolas. Ice cried out in horror as he stumbled forward his feet entangled and with two more bolas he was sent collapsing to the ground. Electricity now flowing through his body.

"Ice!"

"Pebble, better appreciate this!" Pon called out jokingly as a chi blocker twirled past him, several jabs landing into his neck and back. Pon gasped for air as he dropped to his knees, his mouth wide open as his face smashed into the ground.

Now, we drop like flies.

"It's just you and me, friend!" Ember calls out as he kicks the air spraying a ball of fire at three chi blockers. I watch with a slight amount of pleasure the chi blockers cry out in pain, their arms covered in burns. That was for Ice and Pon.

"Yeah. Just like old times when we would train against the others!" I answered back as the memories came flying back, the urge to whimper at the lost memories hit me; but I ignored it.

I quickly create a large stone pillar below me and I rise up in the air. With this I watch as Ember leaps into the air and smashed his fist into the ground. Flames are unleashed from his hand and quickly engulf the surrounding area. I watch as several chi blcokers jump out of the way, but about ten of them are swallowed up in the fire.

We can do this!

Suddenly, a bolas wraps around Ember's hands. He quickly burns the rope that entangled him, but his freedom didn't last long. Two chi blockers quickly jumped him and landed jabs all down his back. Ember was defeated!

I enter a unstoppable rage as I fire off boulder after boulder at the chi blockers. I finally jump off my pillar and send it crashing down on some incoming chi blockers. The ground below me becoming my weapon of destruction as no chi blocker could get close, until one slips behind me. I feel his hands jab into both my legs causing me to collapse on the ground, my right arm my only mobile limb. I quickly punch the ground and send the chi blocker flying into the air.

I watch as about thirty chi blockers slowly approach me their weapons spinning at hand as they close in on me.

They're probably grinning under those mask.

"For Republic City!"

I slam my hand deep into the stone ground and my muscle tensing up I unleashed all my power into this one attack. Running my hand through the ground and at the incoming chi blockers, a large stone storm smashed into them. All thirty chi blockers being pelted by chunks of Earth and with a cloud of dust forming around myself, I sighed heavily.

If anyone survived that then they'd be able to take me away. I was to weak to fight anyone.

Emerging from the dust was a uniformed man who had a long black mustache, one that Pon would be jealous of.

Spitting at his shoes I glared him in the eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a exterminator here to fix a spider-rat problem" He snickered lowly as he placed a baton on my neck and unleashed a wave of electricity through my body.

Everything went dark.

We made our final stand for the Avatar and Republic City.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I might make another chapter after I watch the season finale. **


End file.
